The boy inside
by AngelBaby5643
Summary: "People change then so can I, today was the first day I saw them start to recognize, the boy inside."He said with a smile. One-Shot. Dedicated to 'Acho4ever'.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Mr. Young' or any of it's characters.

Summary: People change then so can I, today was the first day I saw them start to recognize, the boy inside. One-Shot. Dedicated to 'Acho4ever'.

A/N: So, this is my first ever one-shot for this couple. Quite frankly I just got into the show but a certain reviewer asked me to write this! So here I am! This is for you Acho if you're reading this! _ sorry about not updating TGND!

**The boy inside**

Adam Young was cursed.

Now some people might not think this, he had a great mom, he had food on the table, he had friends, and above all he was a genius. He practically knew everything!

That's the thing though. There was always...pressure on him. When he was younger in elementary school he was always made fun of simply because he rather be in class studying than at recess. He wasn't treated like other kids his age; he _wasn't _like kids his age.

That's when he told his mom about his school problems. He told her everything from the teasing kids to the fact that every _single _thing in school is easier than saying the alphabet. So she told the principal and the school staff said they noticed the ease he had in school, he barely made an effort. So then they made him take a test and that's when everything changed.

That's when his whole world went from simple to just hectic and complex. The school staff and his mom told him he was a genius. They gave him multiple I.Q. tests that said so; he scored one hundred fifty-five, that was five points over the genius scale.

So they removed him from the grade school and put him in high school...two years later he graduated valedictorian and with flying colors at the age of nine. Then he went to college and got his diploma in four years' time and graduated at fourteen. So he had finished all of his years in school by the time he was fourteen.

NASA even offered him a job as well, which he politely declined. He loved science with his whole being, but he could not be stuck in a lab studying, growing old and marry his work like other scientists.

That life wasn't for him...

So he thought and contemplated about what he wanted to do. Then he applied at Finnegan High School. He found something that he was actually _excited _for in a long time. He was going to make learning fun, he decided! He also, was going to experience high school without just sprinting through the year.

He was there to stay and he liked it.

…...

…...

…..

….

…

..

.

He had just introduced himself to the class and was settling in the lesson, when she came in. Echo in all her loveliness, her curly hair, flushed cheeks, and big brown doe eyes.

She was beautiful. She was perfection.

He stood there in the middle of his classroom star struck. He tried to from words but all that came out was incoherent sentences. He felt like someone had tied his tongue into two. There was this fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach when she smiled nervously at the classroom.

"Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late I was walking and these bats just came-oh the teacher isn't here!" She said with a huff and took her seat.

"He is here." mumbled Slab from his seat. The brunette turned her head slightly to face him and asked, "Who? Is he behind that guy?" she asked confused.

"No, he is the teacher." Slab said with an eye-roll. "Seriously him? He's our age, though..." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh, well Mr.," She looked over his shoulder slightly, "Young I'm sorry for being late." She said with a smile. However Adam didn't hear a word she said. He only saw her.

The smile is what reeled him in.

"Uh...what's your name?" He asked with grin.

"Echo." She replied simply.

Oh her name was even beautiful. _Echo, a sound or series of sounds caused by the reflection of sound waves from a surface back to the listener, _He thought informally.

He decided then that maybe just maybe he was not cursed after all he met her on the very first day.

…...

…...

…..

….

…

..

.

Adam didn't know when he changed, someone just brought to his attention, and it was Derby. He didn't see how he did and neither did Derby he just knew something was different. He was less uptight and acted more carefree.

One day he came to his class and everyone greeted him and he even had a couple of his students call him by his first name. Normally only Derby and Echo called him that but somehow down the road other people joined in. They no longer looked at him as "Mr. Young" the science teacher who is a mad genius but Adam.

Only Adam, no genius, but just a normal kid.

They saw him for him. They didn't ask for much, at least not more than he was willing to offer.

However there was someone who started it all.

Echo, she smiled and he felt the uneasiness and his fears melt away. She saw the boy inside. So he changed and showed it more often just for her, but along the way people started noticing his change.

"_Peo__ple change then so can I, today was the first day I saw them start to recognize, the boy inside." _He said with a smile.

_Yes,_ Adam thought looking at the sleeping brunette on his shoulder, _it all started with you, Echo. You saw the boy inside and for that__ I'm glad. _He kissed her on the head and turned the T.V., off. The couple cuddled with smiles on her faces.

Yes, she was awake and heard his little quote and hugged him tighter. He was her 'boy' after all.

**A/N: Fin. Ehh it was alright. I mean I tried.**** Revi****ew? ****Ha-ha**** I mean this is definitely not my best work but hey I'm a newbie when it comes to this couple!**


End file.
